Users of the prior art grounding connector must have a semi-permanent graphite mold vessel with suitable clamps, weld material which is a mixture of copper oxide and aluminum and a ignitable starting material. The user places a grounding pin and the grounding cable, both of which must be clean, dry and not deformed, into the weld cavity of the mold vessel which also must be clean, dry and in good condition. The mold vessel is closed and a steel disk placed in the crucible over the tap hole leading to the weld cavity. The weld material is dumped into the crucible over the steel dish and the starting material sprinkled thereover and on a lip leading to the crucible. After the cover is placed over the crucible, the starting material and hence the weld material is ignited by means of a flint lighter. The exothermic reaction produces molten copper and aluminum oxide slag with the molten copper flowing down the tap hole (the steel dish being dislocated by the copper) and over the cable and pin, melting and welding them together.
Although the above described method provides a satisfactory ground connector, the user must have trained personnel to use the method, smoke which is released from the burning may be hazardous and breathing thereof should be avoided, the mold becomes hot and must not be touched until cooled, fire hazards in the immediate area of the mold must be removed and the person performing the operation must not have burning or smoking; e.g. cigarettes, items near-by when handling the starting material. In addition to the above disadvantages, the mold vessel has a limited life of about fifty operations.
It is now proposed to provide a grounding connector which the user needs only to crimp onto the grounding cable and then secure to the rail or other structure to be grounded.